After use and throughout their lives, gun bores are affected by debris, moisture, rust, copper, carbon, and gunpowder residue. Therefore, gun bores need to be cleaned so they can function properly and so they do not rust and decay. Further, cleaning must occasionally occur while the user is on the go. To accomplish this, individuals must be able to access the inside surface of a gun bore and any carbon or residue therein. However, storage and use of existing bore cleaners is not ideal.
Some cleaning tools are flexible so they can be fed into the gun bore through an opening in the chamber, but this flexibility means they are difficult to move around once inside the gun bore. Additionally, most existing bore cleaners do not provide their own storage options. After use, the cleaner is usually covered with carbon and residue and, if the user stores the bore cleaner with other tools, the user is at risk of the carbon and residue transferring to other clean tools. Further, the flexible cord of the bore cleaner can easily get tangled in other items. Therefore, a new bore cleaner is needed that is portable, includes several cleaning components, and provides its own storage compartment.